Diggins escapes GE - Year 7 Day 74
In an impromptu ceremony held today on the Remnant vessel IKPS New Horizon, ISB-Major Yoshi Hikaru was awarded the Eidola Medal Of Freedom. The prestigious award, the highest which is granted by Eidola, was presented by Adam Diggins. The presentation speech consisted of Diggins exclaiming "Tag, you're it!", pinning the medal to Hikaru's chest, and then boarded the Eidola flagship Gráinne Ni Mháille, which was parked just outside waiting for his scheduled arrival at Kuat. Hikaru was given the award to acknowledge & celebrate his role in freeing Diggins from the clutches of the Imperial Remnant, a once-powerful force which has sadly declined in recent years. Recently, the Imperial Remnant claimed to have arrested Diggins during an attempted rescue mission. Eidola had dispatched Diggins on an errand of mercy to save Archellis Dreygin from a lynch mob on oruscant. Dreygin was the main suspect in the impregnation of Minister Zee Wolf's daughter, and was only able to avoid the mob by, ironically, dressing as a woman. It was in this condition that the pair was arrested by several illegal Clone Troopers. Dreygin, still dressed as a women, was taken to Emperor Vodo himself, who proceeded to "interrogate" Dreygin, operating under the assumption that he was Line Captain Mara Diggins. Why he made this assumption, and even proclaimed his error over the GNS, is unknown. At some point during the interrogation, Vodo discovered that Dreygin was not, in reality, a female, causing a series of heart attacks inside Vodo's withered, dry, toast-rack-like chest. As a result, the Emperor was legally dead for several hours, before his revival by arcane Sith medical technology - it is reported that Darth Knyte was forced to administer the Kiss of Life, repeatedly. Even after Vodo recovered. Upon reviving, Vodo immediately executed Dreygin, stating that he "felt dirty and taken advantage of." This action, while being roundly denounced by Diggins, who said that he "deeply regretted the loss of his close friend," may actually have served to help him. Major Hikaru was informed of the execution and, going through a severe crisis of faith, decided that he could not allow Diggins to be executed as well. At once, he flew Diggins to a secret rendezvous point somewhere near Kuat, and handed him off to Pirate Queen Teniel Djo. Adam Diggins laughed when he was retelling how ISB-Major Yoshi Hikaru failed on six separate occasions to arrest Diggins, who was trapped along with Dreygin onboard the IKPS New Horizon. Each time he walked up to Diggins and tried to slap the stun-cuffs on him Diggins turned around and absent-mindedly backhanded him out of the room. One of the first things he did upon his freedom onboard the Eidola vessel was hug Teniel Djo's aide, the real Line Captain Mara Diggins. She has recently been on maternity leave from active duty but was allowed by the Eidolon medical teams to take part in this rescue op. Before he left to go get drunk in the lounge Adam had one comment to make; "Hey Slicer! That's twice now you have said there is no possible way I will escape." -Adam "The Felinx" Diggins Hacked by: Adam Diggins Faction: Eidola Pirates Date: Year 7 Day 74 Onboard the YV-666 [[Gráinne Ni Mháille]] in system Kuat (128, 33). Category:Military News